


Everything Depends on You

by GameOverGlitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Mad King Ryan, Mentions of Violence, Mogar, Rated for swearing, superhero au, x-ray and vav
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOverGlitch/pseuds/GameOverGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achievement City, Texas. A peaceful city where head detective Geoff Ramsey's main problems are two ineffective vigilantes, a super-villain in a kilt, a berserker alien, and his easily distracted junior detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mogar arrives in Achievement City

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written a while back before the X-Ray and Vav trailer AND before I knew what their superhero costumes looked like. Decided to put it up because I really liked the first episode of the cartoon. I've got all of the ideas buuut for now this is just a one-shot that might become the first chapter or something? 
> 
> Title is from the song "Signal in the Sky" by The Apples in Stereo

Mogar pushed himself up off the ground, spitting out dirt. 

He tried to get a hold on his surroundings as he shakily got to his feet. There was a shimmer in the air, a leftover of the portal he'd been thrown through. There were trees around him and he heard chittering beasts in the branches, but there were lights and sounds of civilization in the distance and he didn't think he was exactly in the wilderness. 

He was still in full armor and his diamond sword was still on his left hip. He supposed that was throught of as a mercy. Sending him to Hell vulnerable would have been harsher than his sentence was supposed to be. 

Not that he felt even remotely grateful. He felt anger rise up in his chest. How could they do this to him?!

He pulled up his bear-head hood. Exile him to Hell huh? 

Well he'll just see how they like him here. 

\---

A loud crash followed by a yell of "MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!" startled Gavin so hard he dropped his xbox contoller. 

"Bloody hell," squawked the brit. "What was that?"

"A tree must have fallen, Gav. You're losing the game." Ray hadn't even flinched, despite it sounding like that tree had gone down right outside his apartment. 

Gavin abandoned the game entirely to look out the window. "There's something going on outside." 

Ray took the opportunity to kill Gavin's character. Repeatedly. 

Gavin didn't look back at his friend on the couch. "We have to get down there." 

" _You_ have to get down there," Ray responded automatically. 

"X-Ray!" 

"Fine!" Ray finally paused the game and put his controller down. Instead of joining Gavin at the window he used his ability to look through the wall. "It looks like some guy is going on a rampage. Lotsa property damage. I don't see anyone hurt, but we should probably go put a stop to it before that happens." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Well come on then!" Gavin yelled as he ran into Ray's bedroom. There was rustling and then Gavin emerged with some clothes in his hands. Ray barely caught a glimpse at the familiar fabrics before the other man disappeared into the bathroom. Ray wasn't even in his room yet before he heard Gavin fall. 

"One leg at a time, Vav." Ray said. 

He heard a faint "shut up." 

\---

Mogar might be a little high on his own anger (Kdin would call it "rage-happy" back home) but he couldn't bring himself to care. His laughter was getting more hysterical and less sarcastic as he went on destroying things. 

The people here feared him, if their shrieks and fleeing was anything to go by. Good. 

He sheathed his sword and ripped a metal pole with a light at the top out of the ground. There was no resistance and that actually made Mogar angrier. Was Hell made out of paper?! Had they sent him here to go mad from the lack of a challenge? He was a warrior with no one and nothing to fight! 

He screamed and a building in his way developed a web of cracks. 

\---

"Jesus Christ," Vav muttered as he and X-Ray ran toward the noise. There was debris everywhere. Trees sliced through clean. New cracks in the street. Bent and broken streetlamps. 

"Why don't you go ahead?" wheezed X-Ray. 

"Like I'd leave you behind? We're a team!" 

"Whatever," Ray huffed. "You forgot your scarf." 

"Wot?!" Vav stopped. "Breakfast! There's no time to go back."

X-Ray was grateful for the brief rest. "Really? No time?" 

"Shut up. Even if I Slow-Mo everything there could be a lot more damage done. It's fine, come on!" He took off running again. Ray took a second to wonder how Vav could even run in green skinny jeans before he followed. 

"What about secret identity?" he called after him. 

"I have my big sunglasses. That's just as much face coverage as your swirly goggles. I don't need to wrap a scarf around my face."

"But I don't have a giant easily recognizable nose!" 

"SHHH!" Ray did not appreciate being both shut up and stopped by a hand over his mouth. 

They were still pretty far away, and Vav couldn't see well through his sunglasses, but it looked like a bear-man wearing armor was fucking everything up. 

"See anything I don't, X-Ray?" 

"I have x-ray vision, Vav, not eagle vision." 

Despite this they both could see the bear-man rip another streetlamp out of the ground. 

"Ok so. How do we handle this? I have x-ray vision--so I'm useless here. You can slow down time. He's a one man wrecking crew. I don't think we're the ones to handle this Vav." 

"There's no one else." Vav gritted his teeth and gestured for X-Ray to hang back as he started forward. They both turned on their communicators, in case they got too separated. 

"OI, YOU TOSSER!" Vav called out, trying to get the bear-man's attention toward himself. "WOT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'?!" 

Ray regretted turning on his earpiece so soon. 

Vav was a little relieved when he saw that there was a human-like face under the grizzly bear hood. The relief was promptly gone at the predatory look on the man's face. 

"Nala baaheth jihadi meega?" asked the man. Gavin wanted to say that wasn't a human language but he couldn't be completely sure. 

"Um. Wot?" 

"Toobaga," the man laughed unkindly. He placed his hand on the hilt of the sword Gavin just noticed he had. "Nala. Baaheth jihadi. Meega?" he repeated slower. 

"I don't know wot you're asking! Take me to your leader, probably!" Vav was getting annoyed now. 

The alien(?) unsheathed his sword. The blade was a bright teal in the light of the remaining streetlamps. Almost the color of the Statue of Liberty, Gavin's mind supplied while it raced. But it had a reflective sheen that oxidized copper did not possess. 

"IKATA!" the berserker yelled as he ran forward. 

Gavin didn't spare a second to curse, instead pressing two buttons on his watch. 

The alien man slowed down to a crawl, his mouth still open in a war cry. Gavin gulped and quickly got out of the way of the sword's swing. As an afterthought he put more distance between himself and his attacker. 

His watch didn't keep the world in slow motion for long, though Vav had no idea how long since the magic/alien/whatever device couldn't actually keep time. He was trying to come up with a plan but his brain was stalling in panic, only providing him with scenarios about what could go wrong and no solutions. How this guy could kill him, and innocent people if he failed. That blue sword was sharp enough to slice through trees. The man could punch him dead, probably. And what had put that dent in that building?! 

This was so out of his league. 

Time started up again at a more reasonable pace. The armored man turned to find his target was suddenly a few yards away. He grinned again. "Goocha! Feeboogoo!" 

"Ok, now you sound like a baby. WOT. ARE YOU. SAYING?!" Vav had no plan here anymore, but he still needed to keep the alien's attention on himself. The reason for that left him as the beserker ran toward him again. 

"Dekata, pujara toobaga." The alien actually stuck his tongue out and swung. 

Vav pressed the buttons again, swallowing what would have been a pretty undignified scream. He heard "Vav what's goooinnngg ooooonn" in his ear before everything got too slow and sounds became just deep enough that he could only sort of feel them. 

He really needed to get a handle on this situation. What could he even do here? This wasn't like incapacitating petty human criminals back home. He really wished he could confer with his teammate when in Slow-Mo. 

\---

Mogar was finally having fun. He'd found a challenger in the form of a green and purple clad boy who moved around so fast he blurred. Sure, the guy hadn't taken a shot at him yet, and he kept squawking in whatever language they must speak here in Hell, but it was much better than tearing apart the tissue-world. 

It would be even more fun if the other guy could understand his taunting. He supposed he would need to fix that. 

\---

"Chabata!" 

"Vav do you need backup?" 

Gavin wheezed. "I'm not sure you could help here," he said, cupping his hand over the gadget hooked on his ear. "Where are you?"

"Nearby," he answered. X-Ray was close enough that he could easily run over and tag his teammate, but apparently the two were too engaged in battle that they hadn't noticed him. Also he was hiding behind a tree. X-Ray was trying to see into the hostile's body for a weakness--old injury, diseased organ, anything-- but there was nothing. Vav kept blurring in and out of sync with time, but he hadn't actually done anything besides distracting him.

"Wot?" Vav broke concentration to look around for his crime-fighting partner. X-Ray cursed his friend's lack of survival instincts. 

"VAV PAY ATTENTION!" 

"Crap," whispered Vav when he realized the alien was right in front of him. He froze, his brain going " _don'tkillmedon'tkillmedon'tkillme_ ," until the man grasped the front of his V shirt, then everything was just static. 

The berserker pushed his hood off his head and instead of registering that that meant his sword was put away (since both hands were occupied) Vav instead noticed the man's curly redbrown hair. Vaguely. While his life flashed before his eyes. 

"Kweesta," the alien cursed before kissing him. 

_Notdeadnotdeadnotdead_ , thought Vav, eyes wide. Then, _Wot is going on???_

Before he could figure that out he was flat on his ass on the street. He felt his face heat up, but the blood quickly rerouted out of his face when the berserker readied his sword again. 

"Ok, now you should be able to understand me," growled the man. "My name is Mogar. You should know the name of the warrior that killed you." 

"Eff that!" Vav hit his watch. 

Vav got up, ducking under the almost-still sword and dusted himself off as he walked away. He took off his sunglasses--he really needed a new way to hide his eyes at night--and looked around to try to gather his thoughts. It was only then that he noticed that not only had he gotten out of the path of the sword again, but there was a bullet or dart pointed right at where he'd been. 

The dart accelerated but it bounced right off Mogar's metal boot. The man didn't notice the rogue projectile but did flinch when another landed in his arm. He was looking at Vav though, shrugging the sting off like a bug bite. 

"Fuck, you're a fast one." He twitched when another dart landed in his neck. "Fight back already! Are you a coward?!" 

"Cowards stay alive," muttered Vav. He seriously wondered who was shooting at them. Or maybe just at Mogar? Did someone call Animal Control about a bear? 

It took six more darts before Mogar's movements started to slow. He absentmindedly pulled a tranquilizing dart out of his hand. "What kind of poison...?" He looked up at Vav with unfocused eyes. "Fooboo..." he collapsed. 

"VAV!" Ray ran up to his teammate. "What the hell?" He kicked Mogar cautiously. "Is he dead?" 

"I don't--we gotta go X-Ray. Fuck!" he hit his watch but it was too late. The dart barely slowed down and landed in his shoulder. 

Vav felt the effects immediately. The world was slowing down in more than one way. He grabbed Ray's wrist and attempted to run, but his body was responding in a delayed manner and his vision was getting even darker than his sunglasses could explain. He was pretty sure that his lethargic movements were completely canceling out the fact that he was in Slow-Mo. 

Somehow they got away. 

\---

The area was pretty deserted of people, but there was one man who walked out of the shadows and approached the fallen alien. He'd spared a glance at the bumbling superheroes as they stumbled away, but they hadn't noticed him. They were irrelevant anyway. 

The alien was the one he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael was speaking Tantalog. Here's the translations, in order:
> 
>  **Meega nala kweesta** \- literally "I want to destroy" but more accurately "I want to fuck shit up"... possibly more vulgar?
> 
>  **Nala baaheth jihadi meega?** \- "want to fight me?"
> 
>  **Toobaga** \- "moron/dumbass/idiot"
> 
>  **Ikata!** \- call of discovery or attack. (the latter in this case)
> 
>  **Goocha! Feeboogoo!** \- "Hey you! Bring it on!"
> 
>  **Dekata pujara toobaga** \- "Die idiot-boy."
> 
>  **Chabata!** \- literally "come and get me" but in this context more "stop running and come at me"
> 
>  **Kweesta** \- literally means "destroy" but a vulgar curse. "fuck" would be the best translation
> 
>  **Fooboo** \- "sleepy"
> 
> Mogar is sort of a combination between Thor from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Dagr from Caper, and Starfire from the original animated series of Teen Titans (especially in the episode "Go!") His native language is Tantalog, which is from Lilo and Stitch.
> 
> I'm so sorry, this is my first fanfiction in like 4 years, and I don't have the Rooster Teeth crews' characters/voices down yet. I hope enough exposition came through so that it wasn't impossible to follow.


	2. Mogar Meets the Mad King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I'm having trouble with the other scene, and I wanted to post something.

Mogar regained consciousness for the second time that night. At first he thought his sight was damaged, all he saw was white. But once he could focus his vision it was obvious that the walls, ceiling, and floor were white. The only thing not a bright white were the shiny metal bars that made up one wall keeping him in a small room. He became more aware of his body and found he was sitting on the floor propped up against the back wall. 

"Good morning, Sunshine," a man outside the bars said. He stood relatively tall, though it was difficult to tell from sitting on the ground. He wore a black dress shirt, a white tie, large buckled boots, and a kilt with a simplistic, blocky cow head design on what appeared to be a belt buckle. He was testing the balance of a teal sword. Wait. 

"Interesting weapon. The metal isn't from Earth," he said. 

Mogar started to rise and growled, "Hand it to me or I will rip out your throat with my hands." 

The man rolled his eyes, but placed the sword down carefully on a table out of reach. "And if I do you'll slice my head off with it."

"Yeah. Well." Mogar chuckled and relaxed. "It's less painful. Probably." 

Mogar felt oddly calm. He'd let out steam during his rampage and had a nice nap. Besides he didn't feel threatened. Hell was made out of paper, right?

"I am King Haywood," the man said.

Mogar rose one eyebrow. A king? Really?

"No, don't get up," Haywood said sarcastically. "Don't bow or curtsy or anything. It's not like I'm _your_ king. Or anyone's ... anymore." When Mogar didn't say anything Haywood continued, "I _used_ to be a king, but my crown was unfairly stolen from me." He paused. "And by 'crown' I mean my title and power, not the actual... anyway, I was dethroned and dishonored. I had no loyal warriors to defend me."

Mogar stood up. He wasn't sure if this guy was telling the truth or not, but found no reason to doubt him at the moment. His native realm had a king. A king he'd fought for, loyally, until said king had had him sent here. Besides, who would lie about being a king? It was the worst job, nobody wanted it. You were always at risk of being assassinated and everyone wanted _your_ head in every battle. Everyone back home would joke about how at least _they_ weren't the king.

"I am Mogar," he introduced uncertainly, "I hail from--"

"Yes, yes," Haywood interrupted. "I know who you are."

"Gaba? How?" asked Mogar, though he was more making conversation at this point. 

"I have an approximate knowledge of many future events. I knew of you and your arrival tonight."

"A prophet king?" _Those were rare_ , thought Mogar. 

"Sure," Haywood shrugged. "Look I'm sorry for the whole 'knocking you out and putting you in a cell' thing. I need a warrior and you need stuff to fight. Right? So you work for me. Win-win."

Mogar perked up. "I like fighting." He thought about it. "Do I get my sword back?"

"Yes, provided you use it in my name and not _on_ me."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but Mogar is slowly becoming Stitch. 
> 
> Speaking of, **Gaba** is "What"


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin woke with a start. 

He flailed and fell to the floor. He groaned, regretting his actions immediately. He opened his eyes, squinting against the sunlight that made his head pound. He seemed to still be wearing his superhero garb: the purple T-shirt with a giant green V logo, the matching green skinny jeans, and the belt with the gaudy clock belt buckle. All that was missing were his sunglasses. He realized he was back in Ray's apartment. 

"RAY!" he called. 

The bedroom door opened. Gavin couldn't see Ray in the doorway from his spot on the floor between the coffee table and couch he fell from, but could assume it was his teammate.

"Why was I sleeping on your couch?"

"I'm not sure you would call that sleep, Gav." Ray rubbed his face. If this was a usual sleepover between the two he wouldn't have bothered to get up, but after last night's events he didn't want to leave his friend to freak out. "You got hit with a tranq dart. I carried you back here. You're lucky you weigh like five pounds."

Gavin rested his head back down on the carpet and groaned.

"Don't worry, I texted Geoff that you'd gotten drunk and you were sleeping it off here." 

Gavin reached into his pocket, pulled out his cellphone and checked it with one eye. No messages. Good Ray had thought to do that, otherwise his sort-of-housemate, sort-of-landlord would have worried. And might have come looking for him. At the very least he would have demanded an explanation and frankly Gavin wasn't the best liar when put on the spot. 

Ray zombie-shuffled forward to drape his upper body over the back of his couch. 

Gavin looked right at him (now that he could) "We need to change up our stuff. I need a new mask."

"What do you want to do, go to Party City?" 

\---

"I was kidding!" said Ray as he followed Gavin into Party City.

"It was a good idea!" Gavin insisted as he ran through an aisle of pink party supplies.

Ray trudged behind, grumbling about how Gavin shouldn't be more rested than him. 

The Brit headed straight for the costumes and costume accessories in the back of the store. It being spring, this was the only location that sold such things. 

While Gavin scanned the walls Ray picked up a small eyemask. It was made of either flimsy plastic or hard paper and Ray felt like just touching it might break it or give him a paper cut. Well at least _he_ didn't need a new mask. 

"Gavin, this stuff is crap. Cheap, badly made, impractical crap," Ray said dryly, ignoring the glare of a passing employee. 

"Nope," Gavin disagreed cheerfully, "this stuff is perfect. Look!" he picked up a flat Captain America mask. "All I need to do is paint this green and boom, secret identity secure."

"I'm... I'm not fighting crime with you if you wear that."

"Yeah, it'd mess up my hair." He put it back. "Besides I need something with opaque lenses, to cover up my eyes." 

"Wouldn't it be easier to buy whatever we needed online?" tried Ray. 

"I can't pay _cash_ online, Ray," he groaned like it was obvious. "We'd be traced!" 

"What, do you use Geoff's credit card online?"

"Maybe," muttered Gavin as he wandered toward more masks. 

"Look if you're gonna ditch the scarf and sunglasses you're gonna need more face coverage. Eyes. Nose." Ray picked up a bald eagle mask. "Maybe a beak?"

Gavin spun around to face his friend. "Ray could we cut the nose jokes, please?"

Ray crossed his arms, "Who is the one person you're hiding your identity from?"

"Geoff, obviously."

"And you _don't_ think he could recognize you from your nose alone?" 

Gavin facepalmed. Ray's delivery was always so deadpan and dry that he couldn't tell if he was ever being serious. 

\---

Haywood left Mogar to settle in his new living quarters and quickly made his way to a small station in the corner of his large laboratory. There was no chair so Haywood had to lean over to tap at the boxy monitor. 

"Hello?" he tried, poking the screen, "is this thing on?"

The screen flickered. "Hayw....bbzzz... are you....bzzz."

"Blasted ancient contraption," Haywood complained as he turned the dials next to the monitor. After a bit of playing "hot/cold" with the picture he finally got it to work. A man looked at him. He was slightly older and wore a crown, large glasses, and a flat expression. "King Sorola! Hello!" 

"Hello Ryan," greeted King Sorola flatly, "so you were finally able to establish a connection." 

"Yeah, well, it's not very easy to make a phone call to the _future_ , Gus." 

King Sorola rose an eyebrow and did not comment. 

"Anyway," continued Haywood, "I wanted to inform you that I have Mogar. He is working for me now. He showed up just when you said he would."

"Of course. It happened forever ago."

"Right. So. I'm totally on track with my mission and everything." Haywood smirked. "You better have that kingdom all ready for me."

Gus sighed. "If you succeed completely you will be rewarded, Haywood, you know that."

"I better," he half-joked and cut the connection. 

\---  
Ray resigned himself to following Gavin today. Apparently he was on a mission and would not be slowed. 

He barely even registered that he was being led into a Modell's. Gavin made a beeline to the baseball section. Ray hesitated near the entrance, seriously about to bail and go to the Seven-Eleven he'd spotted nearby for a Monster or Red Bull, but he was afraid if he left Gavin unsupervised the impulse-control-lacking Brit might spend all his money and show up at the next superhero encounter in full football player and/or umpire armor. As it was, when he caught up he witnessed Gavin swinging a metal baseball bat experimentally. 

"So you're planning on using your watch and then hitting criminals like a slow-mo pinata?" said Ray. "Isn't that a bit unfair?" 

Gavin ignored Ray's comment. "Slow-Mo wasn't going to stop Mogar." He sighed. "I didn't even bother with the zip ties. I'm not sure a bat would have done anything but it's a weapon at least? I would have felt better with it, I think."

Ray shrugged, "Look Mogar's gone probably, he's not our problem. Even if he is still here, he didn't hurt anyone. We didn't sign up to be superheroes to prevent property damage." 

"It wasn't just the bear-bloke Ray! He was the first person with powers we were ever up against! He could have killed us! What are we going to do when the next superpowered bag of dicks decides to take a crack at our city?!"

Ray put his hands up and gestured in a way that meant _don't be so loud_ , "Ok, ok. You're right. We're not really up to take on the big bads. Let's just stick with our level, bank robbers and muggers. Or let's stop, it was a good run. Good job all around."

"That's... that's not even close to what I meant, come on," huffed Gavin. "You can't just give up when things get difficult, that's like rule number one. We just have to up our game." He held the bat up against his shoulder casually and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, this probably isn't the last chapter that begins with someone waking up.  
> (In the first chapter Mogar blacked out while being thrown through the portal to Earth, which might not have been clear.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Just wanted to introduce the Achievement City Police Department and the important characters inside. Especially since Geoff is so prominent in the overall summary.

Geoff sat at his desk in the open and sunny Achievement City Police Department. He was grumbling to himself as he was up to his eyeballs in paperwork. Thankfully it was on his computer, but still there was a lot and he wanted to get through it as soon as possible. 

"Geoff." 

Geoff looked up from his monitor to see his partner standing next to his desk. He then went back to typing. "What is it, Jack?" 

"Burnie wants to see us." 

As they walked into the Police Chief's office Barbara twisted around in her chair and waved at them, hugging her sketchpad to her chest with the other arm. The police sketch artist seemed to be ecstatic to be included in a meeting. Geoff and Jack took the two remaining chairs in front of the desk. 

"I'm sure you've heard about the attack uptown last night," Chief Burns said by way of greeting. 

"Attack?" wondered Jack.

"I heard of some vandalism by some guy hopped up on drugs," answered Geoff with a shrug. "Beat cops handled it right?" 

"Actually by the time any of our people got to the scene the person who caused all the destruction was gone. Nobody was hurt, thankfully, and we had plenty of eyewitnesses if no clear photos of the perpetrator." He pushed a file across his desk toward the two detectives. "And I'm not sure there are any drugs that can explain this."

Geoff opened the file and fanned out the crime scene photos. Jack leaned forward to see as well. 

"What the hell was this kid driving?" asked Geoff. He tried to imagine some type of construction or demolition equipment that could have done this specific damage but was coming up blank.

"No, I don't think you understand," said Burns, "This was done with his bare hands--"

Barbara laughed loudly, startling Jack. 

Burns put his face in his hands, muttering something that sounded like "goddammit Barb". Geoff and Jack looked at each other, confused.

"Right," sighed Burns. "He had a weapon, but it was just an axe or a sword or something. It can't explain any of that. Neither can any drugs our experts know."

"So you called us in..." Geoff started, sounding mildly put off. 

"Because of your experience with superpowered people, yes." Burns finished. 

"Do you mean the two vigilantes who keep gift-wrapping muggers for us? The one's we haven't even met?" Geoff said.

There were some rumors going around the precinct that Geoff and Jack were the experts on supers, but in reality they'd never met or tangled with any. There were just small-time criminals left zip-tied on sidewalks with notes taped onto them that said "To Head Detective Geoff Lazer Ramsey" for some reason. (Jack, being Geoff's partner, was along for the ride.) Witnesses claimed these had been left by a pair of superheroes. 

Burnie held up his hands. "Yeah, but it's good for the press to have you on this."

"Fine," said Geoff, "What does this Wreck-It Ralph look like?" he asked Barb.

She grinned. "Well, after combining many different witnesses's descriptions, and having no clear photos...," she handed her sketchbook over Jack to Geoff. 

Geoff looked at the sketch, blinked, and looked back at Barbara with an eyebrow raised. "Bear hands huh?" he turned the drawing toward the chief. "Are we _really_ looking for a bear in Spartan armor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, the Achievement City Police Department with Police Chief Burnie Burns, Head Detective Geoff Lazer Ramsey, and Junior Detective Jack Pattillo _might_ be based on Psych.   
> ... Texas is sunny like Santa Barbara right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my ass for six months, holy hell. Luckily the trailer for the second season of X-Ray and Vav got me so hyped that I was inspired to finish this chapter. 
> 
> New readers! This fanfiction is not based on the cartoon, but rather based on the same thing as the cartoon: Rooster Teeth inside jokes.

A white van that's seen better days slowed to a stop in a dark alley. A door opened and Mogar jumped out, rolling on his landing despite having jumped out of a completely still vehicle. Once on his feet, the berserker looked back suspiciously at the van, crouching in a ready stance as if expecting the van to attack him.

King Haywood stepped out of the driver's seat, straightening his crown. "Now _what_ was that all about?"

Mogar slowly relaxed to his normal height. "That was _not_ a smooth ride."

Haywood shrugged. "It's what we had available."

"Not exactly a king's chariot," Mogar snorted. 

The king looked at the dirty bricks of the alley wall and sighed, "I've fallen a long way."

If Mogar was a different person he might have felt bad about complaining, but since he was not he said, "So what's the plan, Boss?" in an attempt to move along, awkwardly patting Ryan's shoulder. 

Ryan immediately pulled out of his sudden sullen mood. "Your part of the plan is just to create a distraction. I mean destruction. Just, cause chaos, do what you do best."

Mogar grinned, "Kata bakka dooka?"

Ryan reached into his blazer, pulled out a small book, and quickly flipped through it. "Um. Yes?" he answered, sounding unsure.

"Awesome!" 

\---

"No, no, no! You bastard!" shouted Geoff as he jumped to his feet. 

Gavin fell into a fit of giggles as the wooden house in their shared Minecraft world burst into flames from the flood of lava. He couldn't even speak past his laughter to tell Geoff how funny it was that he hadn't seen it coming with the split-screen.

The two were currently having a videogame night in Geoff's living room. Neither were drinking as Geoff was on call and Gavin didn't find it fun to be the only one drunk. 

Geoff groaned and fell back into his previous seat on the couch. "That was your house too!"

When Gavin didn't respond Geoff threw his controller at him. "Worth it," Gavin croaked. 

"You're such an asshole," muttered Geoff, defeated. 

Gavin sat back up and grinned, "So how about we try for some achievements now?"

"That's what we WERE doing!"

"No that's what _you_ were doing."

"You little--" Geoff was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered it, "Hello? ... Really? Right now? ... No, I know, it's our case or whatever. I'll get Jack and be there asap. Just. You know, contain him, evacuate, you know what to do." He hung up.

Gavin looked at him expectantly. 

"Remember the spartan-bear-man case I've been put on?"

"Sure." Gavin swallowed.

Geoff didn't notice. "Well he's tearing up the city again, and I've got to go get Jack and get to the scene," he explained as he put his shoes on and walked around gathering his keys and getting ready to leave. He hesitated near the door, then walked back into the living room, picked up his controller from the ground, tore Gavin's controller from his hands, and then left with both.

"Oh, come on!" Gavin yelled after him, "I wouldn't do anything in Minecraft when you're not there! It wouldn't... be funny...," he trailed off, not caring anymore what he'd been saying.

He pulled out his phone and called Ray. 

\---

"Put down your weapon and put your hands up!"

Mogar winced against the flashing red and blue lights. He was currently standing on top of a pile of concrete rubble in the middle of a round island surrounded by a circular street. Two black-and-white cop cars were parked in front of him, practically on the opposite sidewalk, with three cops pointing their guns and one shouting through a megaphone.

"Do you challenge me?!" he shouted back, holding his sword up.

A car drove up behind the cops and parked in the middle of the street. Geoff and Jack got out and quickly walked up.

"What's going on?" Geoff asked the closest uniform.

The cop ran a hand through her hair and huffed, "The unfriendly got the attention of the civilians by smashing the fountain, I mean completely demolishing it," she gestured with her gun towards the rubble Mogar was stood on, "and we got called in. We evacuated the area, no one's hurt. Yet."

"He just keeps demanding a challenger," muttered the cop holding the megaphone. 

"Gimmie that," said Geoff as he stepped forward and took it. He cleared his throat and spoke into the device, " Hey, Dickhead!"

Mogar pointed his sword at Geoff, "Are you these people's champion?" he shouted back.

"Nobody's challenging you to a frickin' duel!" he put the megaphone down to groan, then picked it up again. "You've destroyed public property and endangered the public, you're under arrest."

"How are we going to hold him?" ask Jack.

"Now if you'll just come quietly--"

Mogar screamed. Three guns and one megaphone flew into the air. 

\---

"A road block?" groaned Vav.

"Of course there's a road block," sighed X-Ray, slumping down in his seat in the back of the taxi.

"Go up, go up!" Vav instructed the cab driver. "Tell them we have to go through!"

"Sure, tell 'em we're superheroes," muttered X-Ray, crossing his arms and glaring at the window.

"I'm gonna have to drop you here," insisted the cabbie.

They paid and got out, grumbling, Vav because they were a block away from the action and X-Ray just in general.

As the cab drove away Vav took a deep breath. He put on his new mask, quickly prayed he could get through tonight without Geoff recognizing him. He then took off running, followed reluctantly and somewhat slower by X-Ray.

\---

"Jesus Christ," cursed Geoff as everyone's guns went flying. "Did anyone actually _try_ shooting this fucker?"

"He hasn't actually done anything to warrant the use of deadly force," said the third beat cop with his arms still shielding his head.

"So you just pointed guns at him for kicks?"

"The safety was on! Besides it's only paperwork if we _discharge_ our weapons."

\---

Mogar was having a good time. He'd already smashed some sort of city centerpiece. Now he just needed someone to challenge him. He was an honorable warrior, after all, and wasn't going to just outright attack. Despite their amplified voices and offensively bright lights and weapons (he thinks those things pointed at him might be weapons?) he couldn't be sure that these people were also warriors. And he wasn't in the habit of fighting villagers. 

Threatening and panicking them, sure, but he wasn't just going to chop off the head of a baker or blacksmith.

Mogar perked up as he saw two new people run up to the situation. His eyesight wasn't great, not at a distance, but one seemed to have a cube for a head. 

\---

Vav found that the extra weight of the umpire armor under his superhero-shirt didn't make it difficult to run, but trying to see out of the tiny eye holes in his new mask made him nervous he might trip.

He'd actually managed to find a mask that completely concealed his facial features, but the trade-off was that his vision was slightly obscured, and even cutting a mouth hole he wasn't sure if he could be heard.

"I can't believe," gasped X-Ray low enough so that only his earpiece could pick it up, "that you chose a cardboard creeper head as your new mask."

Vav and X-Ray ran right past a bunch of cops trying to find a pick up their guns in the semi-darkness, arguing over whose gun was whose. Jack was in the mix trying to find the megaphone and Geoff didn't notice the superheroes either as his face was in his hands.

"Are these newcomers your champions?!" asked Mogar, raising his sword again.

Geoff looked up from his hands at what _must_ have been the vigilantes by the way they were dressed. One was wearing a creeper head, creeper scarf, a lumpy purple t-shirt with a large green V, green skinny jeans and purple work boots. That one gave Geoff a thumbs-up for some reason. The other one was ignoring the police, focused on the bear-berserker, and he seemed a little less superhero-y than his partner, as his outfit consisted of large swirly-lens goggles, a tuxedo-print t-shirt (a variant with a bowtie and a rose) and ordinary blue jeans and sneakers.

"Do you challenge me?!" demanded Mogar of the duo.

"Yes!" answered Vav, his voice slightly muffled by the cardboard, "I challenge you!"

X-Ray looked around and murmured, "Uh, what are we going to challenge him with? We never got any weapons."

Midway through the word "weapons" Vav suddenly blurred forward. Taken off guard, plus the fact that super-speeding multiplied force, Mogar was knocked off his feet by the tackle. His sword sailed into the air and embedded itself into the sidewalk.

"Holy fuck!" Geoff exclaimed, surprised. For all the talk about superpowers he'd never actually seen any in action.

The two tumbled twice before Vav's slow-mo ran out.

Vav found himself on top of Mogar, and gulped. He'd gone on impulse, feeling the need to strike when he had the element of surprise, but even when the world slowed down he hadn't figured out a real plan. And he didn't feel like he had the upper hand here. 

Mogar quickly regained his wits, not noticing or caring that his skull had slammed against the pavement. He half-pushed, half-kicked Vav off him with minimal effort. Vav managed to land on his feet with a bit of a stumble. Mogar used a backwards somersault to stand. 

He then lunged forward, trying to unsheathe his sword and slash his attacker in one move before realizing his hand was empty.

Vav and Mogar both looked at each other, turned their heads to look at the sword yards away from them, and looked at each other again. 

Mogar moved first, toward his weapon, but Vav hit his watch. 

X-Ray ran toward the alien sword as Vav grabbed Mogar's arm to spin him around and around super fast. The Puerto-rican ignored the cops' yelling, grabbed the hilt of the sword and attempted to pull it out of the earth.

\---

"What do we do?" Jack asked Geoff. Everyone had found their proper weapons, but no one had any idea what to do at this point. They'd been hesitant to shoot before and that was when they'd all had a clear shot. Now they were all regretting their inaction.

Geoff groaned. "I don't know! I guess we could try to get closer while those two distract him? But I don't know how we're supposed to hold him, unless stainless steel," he held out his handcuffs, "is his kryptonite." 

"Worth a try," muttered Jack who didn't have any better ideas. "We could give it to the Flash." 

"And when he snaps them?"

"We shine the bat signal?"

\---

"I better be king of England after this," said X-Ray as he summoned all his stength to try to pull the sword out. It didn't budge.

Once Mogar stopped spinning he fell to the ground for the second time in the last few minutes. He was speaking his alien language in a sing-song way, and could have been cursing his family or singing his national anthem for all Vav knew.

Vav went right back into Slow-Mo the second it wore off. He glanced at X-Ray and then at the police. They looked almost-frozen in an argument, Geoff with his hands up and Jack with his arms crossed. Probably discussing the same thing he'd be discussing with X-Ray if he could: what the hell should we do now?

One thing was certain, Mogar could not be allowed to retrieve his sword.

Unfortunately Mogar was very obviously thinking the opposite. 

X-Ray redoubled his efforts to get the sword when he saw Mogar shake off his dizziness and start to rise. It was absolutely stuck. Mogar set his sights on his weapon and the man trying to take it. 

"MOCKEECHA!" he roared, the force of which sent X-Ray sprawling.

"Nope!" said Vav as he leapt onto Mogar's back.

Which did nothing. Mogar started walking forward at a leisurely pace while Vav attempted to stop him or hurt him or even get his attention.

 _Clank!_ A bullet ricocheted off of Mogar's bronze chestplate. Vav squawked and threw himself backwards onto the ground.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CLEAR SHOT!" he yelled at the police officers.

Mogar hesitated briefly, but continued towards his sword. 

"No!" said Vav as he tried to rise. Another shot rang out and he instinctively flattened against the pavement. He heard a string of muttered curses in his earpiece from X-Ray.

Vav had to slow-mo everything so he could safely get up. Before he could do anything about Mogar he noticed his friend was in the path of a stray bullet. He ran past the berserker-alien, and the sword, and grabbed X-Ray's arm to pull him to safety. 

X-Ray made a confused noise as the blur that was his crime-fighting partner pulled him even further away from the sword. 

Mogar pulled the blade from the concrete with ease. He took a moment to check that his prized weapon was undamaged, and then quickly advanced on the duo. He looked at them with murder in his eyes, all humor gone from his face. 

A dingy white van drove up on the opposite side of the island from the cops, horn blaring. It was shot twice.

"Blitznak," Mogar cursed with real venom. Then he relaxed, said "Oh well, aka-choota!" and ran off to get into the van as it started to speed away. 

All six police officers scrambled to pile into their vehicles and drove off to chase the van.

Vav collapsed onto the ground next to X-Ray, trying to control his breathing as the sirens and engines grew fainter. "Well. That happened." X-Ray lay on his back, staring at the night sky. Vav noticed his silence and nudged him. "We should get going."

"I could've died," said X-Ray.

"Nah. You. You're fine."

"I'm fine because you kept me from getting shot. And Mogar would have killed me if his ride didn't show up!" He got up and started walking away. 

"Wot are you sayin' X-Ray?"

X-Ray took out his earpiece. "I'm saying... I quit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea how cops talk. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  **Kata bakka dooka** = "May I be destructive?" is the literal translation I have but his phrasing here is "I may be destructive?" he's more confirming the order with glee than outright asking for permission. 
> 
> **Mockeecha** = "Mine" 
> 
> **Blitznak** = a swearword, either "crud", "crap", or "shit" 
> 
> **Aka-choota** = "Gotta go" 
> 
> (I'm so sorry for the crappy description of their outfits, I couldn't organically add it to the story and the only alternative was to add a drawing and I can't draw people.)


End file.
